New Girl in Ninjago
by VickyT36
Summary: Lego Ninjago Movie AU: Opal Lancaster has just moved to Ninjago City with her parents. Being a small town girl in the big city isn't easy, especially when you're shy. But when she meets this group of teens at her new school, they could be just what she needs. Slight ColeXOC Takes place after the event of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another ninjago fanfic. I haven't had the best luck with stories in this archive, but I hope this one works. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1** **  
**

A red SUV drove down the road heading towards a large city. Inside were a middle aged couple, and in the back was a 15-year-old girl, and a brown and white kitten. The man had brown hair, mustache, and beard, and wore a green shirt and jeans.

The woman had short black hair, wore a yellow blouse, and white pants. And the girl had long black hair, wore a dark blue t-shirt, pink jacket, and purple pants. "We're almost to Ninjago City." Said the man.

"I can't wait to see our new house up close. What about you, Opal?" asked the woman. The girl looked up from her cell phone at the city. "Yeah." she said quietly. This family were the Lancasters, they were moving to Ninjago City from a small faraway town called Fallon.

Mr. Lancaster had gotten a job offer to manage a bakery in the city, so the whole family packed up and moved to the city. And Mrs. Lancaster was going to be the new school nurse at Ninjago High, and their daughter, Opal would be going there.

But Opal was nervous about living in a new town and going to a new school, she was shy and didn't really say much. "We're about to enter a whole chapter of our lives, Zha Zha." Opal whispered to the kitten, who just meowed.

* * *

As they drove into the city, Opal took in the sights of skyscrapers, bustling people, and all sorts of different buildings. Then they pulled up, to their new home, and Mr. Lancaster's new store. The bakery was connected to an apartment, so they'd live upstairs, and Mr. Lancaster will be working downstairs.

The outside of the store was pretty simple, the only thing was a sign that read, "Ninjago's Baked Goods". After parking the car, the whole family got out, stretched, and looked at the place. "Well, it looks like a fixer upper." said Mr. Lancaster.

"It could use a fresh coat of paint." said Mrs. Lancaster. "You could say that again." said Opal. Mr. Lancaster unlocked the door, and they all went inside. Surprisingly it was pretty big on the inside, there were glass display cases that were empty at the moment, a cash register on a counter, behind it were shelves, a soda and coffee machine, and some tables and chairs for customers to sit at.

"It's perfect." said Mr. Lancaster. "It's a pretty nice store." complimented Opal. "You two go on upstairs, I'm gonna look around down here." he said. Mrs. Lancaster, Opal, and Zha Zha walked upstairs to the apartment, and looked around.

There was a small living room right next to a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. "It's kinda small." said Opal. "Well that's how apartments are, Opal. Now why don't take that room, and your father and I will take this one." said Mrs. Lancaster, referring to the rooms.

"All right, Mom." Opal answered. Zha Zha followed Opal into the bedroom down the little hall, and Opal opened the door. The room looked a little small, and Opal hoped that all her furniture would fit.

* * *

Couple minutes later, the moving truck came with all the furniture. They brought up the beds, nightstands, table, chairs, couch, ottoman, TV, desks, refrigerator and other boxes of things. Luckily all of Opal's furniture fit her new bedroom.

"Well that's a little better. It's definitely cozier." said Opal, as she sat on the bed, Zha Zha jumped on the bed, and climbed into Opal's lap. She stroked Zha Zha's fur, and listened to her purr. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said. Mr. Lancaster opened the door, and poked his head inside. "Hey, sweetie I'm heading out to Chen's Noodle House to pick up dinner. Want to tag along?" Asked Mr. Lancaster.

"Sure, why not." Said Opal. They left the apartment, and drove down the road. When they got to the restaurant, they went in and got in line. As they waited, Opal looked around. She saw a group of teens around her age.

There were eight of them, five guys and three girls. They were all talking, eating, and having fun hanging out. "(Sighs) those guys are lucky." She whispered. After ordering and getting their food, Opal and her dad went back to their apartment.

* * *

During dinner Opal was quiet, as she ate her potstickers. She was thinking about tomorrow. She'd be starting her first day at Ninjago High School, and she was nervous about it. Would she have what it takes to fit in with city teens?

"Opal." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "I asked if you're ready to start school tomorrow?" "Yeah, I guess so." Opal answered in an unsure voice.

"We know it can be hard starting school in a whole place, but you're a great girl. You'll be fine." said Mr. Lancaster. "Besides, it's not like you'll be alone; I'll be there." added Mrs. Lancaster.

Opal forced a smile, but when you're a teenager having your mother at school with you wasn't exactly the thing that made you feel better. Later that night, Opal climbed into bed, and Zha Zha curled up by her side.

She stroked her until she fell asleep, then she turned out the light and fell asleep herself.

 **That's chapter 1, PLZ review, next chapter Opal has her first day of school, and the teens she saw were the ninja team and their allies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (A/N: I just want to let you all know while I appreciate your favorites and follows, I ask you to plz review the chapters, that way I know you're actually interesting and can get your feedback, thank you)  
**

The next morning Opal woke up to the sound of meowing. "What the...Zha Zha?" she said tiredly. Zha Zha was looking up at her with her big black eyes. "(Yawns), okay girl, I'll get your breakfast."

She sat up, stretched, then got out of bed. She went to the kitchen, got out some cat food, and filled Zha Zha's bowl. "Ah, I see you're awake." said a voice. Opal turned around, and saw that her dad was out of bed.

"Morning, Dad." she said. "So big day for all three of us." he said as he got out the coffee machine. "Yep, well I better start getting ready." said Opal. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, then went to her to get dressed.

She put on a pink shirt, blue jeans, and pulled on her favorite blue and white striped hoodie. When she came back out, she saw that her mom was dressed in her navy blue nurse scrubs, and had just put some eggs and bacon on the table.

"Good morning, Opal. Ready for your first day of school?" said Mrs. Lancaster. "As ready as I'll ever be." Opal answered, sitting down at the table. The two ate their food, and then Mr. Lancaster came out of the bathroom wearing a nice white shirt and khakis.

"Well, today I'm gonna meet the staff of the bakery, and see what kind of business they have." he said. "Don't forget to have some breakfast first." said Mrs. Lancaster, pushing his plate over to an empty chair.

"Right." he said, sitting down to eat. When everyone finished, they all got ready to leave. "See you later, Zha Zha." said Opal to the kitten. The kitten meowed, as Opal got her backpack, and left.

Mrs. Lancaster and her daughter got in the car and rode to the school.

* * *

As they drove down the road, Opal saw a school bus pass them, it seemed to be filled with teenagers her age. "Well that's one look at my new schoolmates." she whispered. When they arrived at Ninjago High, Mrs. Lancaster parked in the faculty and staff parking lot.

"You ready?" asked Mrs. Lancaster. "As ready as I'll ever be, Mom." Opal answered. The two got out of the car, and went inside to the office. There they met the principal and secretary.

"It's a pleasure to have you working with us Mrs. Lancaster. And Opal I look forward to having you as one of my students." said the principal. "Thank you." said Mrs. Lancaster. "Thanks." said Opal. After getting her locker number and schedule from the secretary, Opal said bye to her mom, and was now on her own.

She walked down the hallway, looking for her locker when she finally found it. As she was inspecting it, she heard voice coming up next to her. "Nya that wheelie you pulled was awesome." said a guy's voice.

"You really know how to ride a bike." said girl's voice. "Thanks, goes to show you that a girl can have skills too." said Nya. As Opal closed her locker, she tried to leave but she realized the string on her hoodie was caught in the locker.

"Great." she whispered as she rolled her eyes. She turned and tried to unlock the lock, but it was hard for her to get the lock open. The other teens noticed the commotion, and decided to see what was up.

"Uh, are you all right?" asked Nya. "Oh, I just got my hoodie caught in my locker." said Opal. "Here let me help you." said a guy with a strange voice. He turned the lock, until he finally got the lock open, and opened the door.

"Thanks." said Opal, smoothing out her hoodie. "No problem." said the guy. "You know I don't think we've ever seen you around here before." said Nya. "Well I just started here." Said Opal.

But before anything else could be said, the bell rang. "Oh sorry I gotta get to class." Said Opal, and left, leaving the others confused.

* * *

When Opal got her first class, she saw the other teens either on their cell phones, talking to each other, or just relaxing. The teacher was at her desk getting the lesson together.

She wondered where she should sit, were some open seats, but she didn't know whose seats they were. A couple minutes later, the teens she met in the hallway came in and took their seats.

The bell rang, and the teacher stood up. "Good morning, everyone." she said, then she noticed Opal just standing there. "Is something wrong, Miss...?" she asked her. "Opal." said Opal.

"Oh, that's right. Everyone I'd like you to meet Ninjago High's newest student, Opal Lancaster." said the teacher. The other students smiled and waved a little. "Opal, why don't you take a seat beside Cole there?" suggested the teacher.

Cole raised his hand so she'd know who he was, and Opal sat beside him. She recognized him as one of the teens who was in the hallway. As the first few classes went by Opal got along fine, but no one really spoke to her.

During science class, they were doing an experiment involving test tubes, crickets, and temperature. "Now heat the third beaker of water, then collect your crickets." said the teacher. "Observing how temperature affects crickets, how lame." whispered Kai.

Jay tried to turn on the Bunsen burner on, but was having trouble so he kept trying. "Uh, I would be careful if I were you." warned Opal gently. But Jay continued trying, and a flame did spark up, but unfortunately, it burned his hand.

"Oww!" he tried, which got the attention of everyone in the room. "What's the problem?" asked the teacher. "I burnt my hand." said Jay wincing. The teacher led Jay over to a sink, and had him run cold water over his hand.

After that, he was sent down to the nurse's office to get his wound treated.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Up at the office, Jay just walked into the nurse's office, where Mrs. Lancaster was just waiting for someone to come. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" she said, when she saw Jay. "Yeah, I had a little mishap with a Bunsen burner." said Jay, showing her his hand.

"Ah I see, classic first degree burn. Take a seat I'll get you fixed right up." she said. Jay took a seat, and saw as she got some cream and bandages. "So...are you new here?" asked Jay, trying to break the silence.

"Why yes, I'm the nurse school nurse, Nurse Lancaster." said Mrs. Lancaster. "Hmm, same name as the new girl." Jay thought. "There all fixed. Just leave that on for about a week." Said Mrs. Lancaster.

"Thanks." Said Jay, and he left. During lunch Opal got her food, and tried to find a place to sit. As she walked, she saw that lots of the others were talking to the group of teens that were by her locker.

They were all saying hi, getting high fives, and wanting to talk to them. "Those must be the popular ones." Opal said to herself. She found a small table near the window, and ate her food. As she ate she observed the room.

She wondered what it would be like be in that in crowd, everybody was happy to see them, and the looked like a really close group of friends. But there was no way a newbie like her could be friends with the cool kids.

For the rest of the day Opal kept hearing about Lloyd Garmadon and how cool and awesome he was. "Who is this Lloyd guy?" She asked herself. When school was over, she and her mom got ready to go home.

"So Opal how was your first day of school?" Mrs. Lancaster asked. "It was okay no complaints." Opal answered. They drove back to the bakery and saw they had several customers. "Oh hey ladies." Said Mr. Lancaster, when he saw them.

"Hey honey I see the bakery's doing good." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Yes, yes it is. It's great." Said Mr. Lancaster. After telling him about their day they went up to relax. "Oh before you go up I got something for you two."

He took them back and gave them each a baked treat. "For my special eclair." He said giving his wife a chocolate eclair. "And for my little muffin." He handed Opal a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks." They both said, and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile Lloyd had just gotten home, his mom and dad were already home. "Hey, guys." He said as he walked through the door. "La-Loyd how was school?" Asked Garmadon. "It was alright; how goes the job hunt?" Asked Lloyd.

"Got a couple of interviews. Hard to adjust back into regular life after being a warlord for over sixteen years." Lloyd smiled knowing his dad was trying to change. "Hey Lloyd." Said Koko, carrying a box of fudge.

"Mom, What's the fudge for?" Asked Lloyd. "Some new neighbors moved into that bakery down the street, so we're bring them a little housewarming gift." Koko explained. "You coming La-Loyd?" Asked Garmadon.

"Sure why not." Said Lloyd. So the Garmadons left their apartment and walked down the street. At Ninjago's Baked Goods, the business was just winding down, and some of the workers were getting ready to head home.

Then the Garmadons came in. "Good afternoon welcome to Ninjago's Baked Goods. Can I help you?" Asked Mr. Lancaster. Though he was a little surprised to see Lord Garmadon. "Hi we're the Garmadons, we live just down the street." Said Koko.

"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood." Said Lord Garmadon. "Oh, well thank you. One moment please." Said Mr. Lancaster. He called down his wife and Opal, and when they did Lloyd and Opal recognized each other.

"I'm Koko, this is my husband Garmadon, and our son, Lloyd." Koko introduced. "Hey." Said Lloyd. "Nice to meet you." Said Garmadon. "I'm Ernest Lancaster, this my wife Miriam, and our daughter Opal." Said Mr. Lancaster.

"Hello, thank you for the welcome." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Hi." Said Opal. Koko gave them the fudge, and the two couples began talking. Lloyd decided to try and talk to Opal. "So...you're the new girl." He said.

"Yeah, and you're the Lloyd." Said Opal. "I'm Lloyd, but just Lloyd." "I saw you at school today. You seem to be the most popular guy there." "Well, yeah, but I can assure I'm not one of those cool popular jerks." Said Lloyd.

Opal smiled a little, and said, "Good to know." They chatted a little more, and then the Garmadons left. "Those Lancasters seem like nice folks." Said Garmadon. "Yes, and their daughter seems lovely. What do you think, Lloyd?" Said Koko.

"They're cool." Said Lloyd. "That reminds Lloyd, would you mind helping Opal adjust to her new school?" Koko asked. "Adjust?" Asked Lloyd. "You know introduce her to your friends, let her sit with you at lunch, make her feel welcome." Said Garmadon.

"Oh, sure I can do that." Lloyd answered.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (A/N: There's a poll on my profile, check it out when you can)  
**

The next morning, Opal and Mrs. Lancaster were on their way to school. When they got there, Mrs. Lancaster went to the nurse's office, and Opal went to her locker. As she got her books, she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Opal." it said. She looked up, and saw that Lloyd was walking towards her. "Oh, hi Lloyd." she said. "Hey, my mom says it would be a good idea if I helped you out today." he said. "Sure, I'd like that." said Opal.

"Then let's get to class, you can meet my friends." said Lloyd. After all her stuff was collected, Opal followed Lloyd to their first class. In the classroom, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and the students were just hanging out.

"Hey, guys." said Lloyd, to a group of teens. "Hey, Lloyd." they said. As Opal approached the other teens, she could feel her usual shyness kicking in. "Guys, you remember Opal, the new student." said Lloyd.

They all said, either, "Hi.", "Hey.", or "How you doing?" "Hi." said Opal, a little quietly. "Opal, these are my friends; Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Pixal, and Skylor." Lloyd introduced.

Each one of them shook her hand, and when Cole did, she got a bit of a surprise. "Oh." She said. "What?" Asked Cole. "It's just you have a very strong grip." Opal answered. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength." Said Cole letting go.

Then bell rang and the teacher walked in, as everyone took their seats. When it was time for lunch, Opal got offered to sit with Lloyd and his friends. "I have to say this really an honor." Said Opal, and she walked to the table with Nya and Skylor.

"An honor, really?" Asked Nya. "It's just lunch with us, not having tea with the queen of England." said Skylor. "I know, but to be having lunch with the popular kids, it's a pretty big deal for me." Opal explained.

"Oh, we're just teenagers like everyone else." assured Nya, and they sat down at the table with the others. As they ate, they asked Opal some questions. "So Opal where did you relocate from?" asked Zane.

"Well, I came from Fallon." she said. "Fallon, I don't think I've ever heard of that place." said Pixal. "It's a small town very far from here, and I have to say Ninjago City is really different from it." said Opal.

"Don't worry, Opal. I'm sure you'll learn to like Ninjago City." said Jay. "By the way, how's your hand doing, Jay?" asked Nya. "It's feeling better, Nurse Lancaster did a nice job." Jay answered. "Lancaster, hey Opal you and the school nurse have the same last name." said Kai.

"Actually, that's my...mom." Opal admitted. "Your mom's the school nurse?" asked Cole. "Yeah, I hope that's all right." said Opal. For all she knew probably being the daughter of a faculty member was considered uncool here.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Kai. "Well, I don't know, sometimes I got teased at my old school, because my mom worked there." said Opal. "Well we won't tease you." said Lloyd. "Yeah, so your mom works here, big deal." said Cole.

Opal smiled a little, the people here seemed very friendly.

* * *

When lunch was over, everyone went to their next class. "By the way, Lloyd, I was wondering if I could ask you something." said Opal. "Sure." Said Lloyd. "Your dad...he uh has four arms..." she said.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Yeah, he's uh..different than most dads, I'll explain it later." The rest of the day went by and Opal enjoyed talking her new acquaintances, and when the final bell rang, she went to her locker to collect and put away.

As Opal getting out her books, some jocks came running by, and caused her to drop them. "(Groans), rude." She whispered. She started to pick them, when someone's shadow covered her.

She thought it was her mother, but the voice made her change her mind. "You all right?" It asked. Opal looked up to see Cole. He was just standing over her, the sun was shining through the window and on him, making him look like a dream.

Opal felt her face heat up, then she spoke. "I'm fine, some guys just bumped into me and made me spill my books." "Well here." He said, as he got down and helped her pick them up. "Sorry about our jocks, they can forget the rules of the hallway."

"Thanks." Said Opal. "Well I gotta go, the others and I have some training to do. See you tomorrow." Said Cole, as he walked away. Opal watched him as he walked off, she had to admit Cole was pretty handsome.

"Opal." Said a voice. She turned around to see her mother. "Are you ready to go?" Asked Mrs. Lancaster. "Yeah, I'm ready." She answered, and the two left.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and comment nicely.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That evening at dinner, Mr. Lancaster made a pot roast, and they all ate at the table while Zha Zha happily ate cat food on the floor."So how was school?" He asked. "It was fine saw a couple of kids today and treated their ailments." Said Mrs. Lancaster.

"I think I may have made some friends." Said Opal. "Really?" Asked her parents. "Yeah, Lloyd Garmadon introduced me to his friends and invited me to sit with them at lunch." Opal explained. "That's wonderful." said Mr. Lancaster.

"Yeah, maybe I have a chance to actually make friends." said Opal, as she ate. "That's great." said Mrs. Lancaster. That night, Opal went to bed looking forward to school tomorrow.

* * *

The following day at school, Opal went into her first class, and saw Lloyd and his friends. She decided to take the first step this time and approach them, she hoped they still wanted to be her friend, rather than just being friends one day then forget you the next.

"Hey guys." she said to them. They looked up at her, and smiled. "Hey, Opal." they said. She smiled when she realized they did still want to be friends, and took her seat next to Cole. In the hallway on their way to the next class they talked some more.

And when Cole talked to her, she felt her face heat up. "So Opal, how do you feel about classic music making?" He asked. "C-classic music making?" Opal asked confused. "Uh oh, here we go again." Said Jay playfully.

"You know instead of listening to music on your phone, you listen to it on the classic boom box and turn tables." Cole explained. "He must be into playing music on retro things." Opal thought, then she answered.

"Well I don't know, I've never really seen people doing that sort of thing in real life. I've only seen people using those things on TV, and pictures of my parents doing it." "Well you doing know what you're missing it awesome." said Cole.

"Cole refuses to upgrade to digital." Kai told Opal. Opal smiled a little. At lunch, Opal once again sat with her new friends, and they talked about weekend plans. "I say after our morning training we head to the mall." said Jay.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you want to go Opal?" asked Skylor. That caught Opal a bit off guard. "Oh, well it does sound like fun, and I'd like to see Ninjago City Mall, but I'd have to check with my parents first." she said.

"Well, why don't you go check with your mom now? She's right in the office." Suggested Zane. "I suppose I could do that." Said Opal. She got up from the table, and hurried to the office. "Mom? asked Opal, peaking into the room.

Her mom was just sitting at her desk, when she saw her daughter. "Oh, hello, Opal. Is everything all right?" asked Mrs. Lancaster. "Everything's fine, I just wanted to tell you, Lloyd and his friends invited me to go to the mall with them on Saturday." She said.

"That's nice." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "So can I go?" Opal asked. "Hmm, well I suppose that'll be okay." "Great, thanks, Mom." said Opal, giving her mom a quick hug, and then she went back to the lunch.

Suddenly there came a groaning sound from nurse's restroom. "Are you okay in there, honey?" Mrs. Lancaster asked through the doors. "I'm fine, but do you have an extra pair of pants by any chance?" asked a guy's voice from the other side.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Opal told her new friends that her mom said it was okay. "Then it's settled, we'll do our training in the morning, and afterwards we'll meet you three at the mall." said Lloyd, referring to Opal, Pixal, and Skylor.

"What kind of training do you guys do, are you on some kind of team or something?" asked Opal. "You could say that." said Jay, and everyone minus Opal smiled knowingly. Though Opal was confused, she still felt happy that she had plans with her new friends.

She couldn't wait until Saturday. That night she told Zha Zha. "Can you believe it, Zha Zha, I'm going to the mall with the popular kids." she said to her kitten. Zha Zha just purred. "I know, but I don't know I mean do you think I have what it takes to fit in with the popular crowd?"

The kitten just looked at her. "Yeah, I mean they're not like the popular teens we see on TV, and besides they all seem really friendly. And Cole is really cute, but that just stays between the two of us." she said.

* * *

Saturday morning after having breakfast, Mr. Lancaster drove Opal to the mall, while Mrs. Lancaster stayed back to keep an eye on the bakery. "Wow, this mall is much bigger than the one back in Fallon." said Mr. Lancaster, as they drove up to the place.

"Yeah, now they said they'd meet me in front of the food court, and there it is." said Opal. Mr. Lancaster dropped her off, and Opal said she'd call when they were finished. Pixal and Skylor waved to her.

"Hi, guys." said Opal, going over. "Hey, Opal glad you could make it." said Pixal. "Me too, this is my first time coming to Ninjago City mall, it's like twice as big as the mall back in Fallon." said Opal.

"Well, now we can show you the inside." said Skylor. And with that they walked inside. "So what time are the others going to arrive?" asked Opal. "Oh, they should be getting here in a few minutes. In the meanwhile let's check out a couple stores." said Pixal.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review and comment, and they'll b a little ninja action in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They checked out a few of the stores close to the food court, and by the time they came out of the last store, the others arrived. "Hey there they are." Said Jay. "Hey, guys we were wondering what was keeping you." Said Skylor.

"You how Wu is, we keep doing it until we get it right." Said Nya. "Is that your coach?" Asked Opal. "You could say that." Said Zane. "Anyway, we're done with training, let's start walking the mall." Said Kai.

The teens walked down the halls, and went into different stores along the way. They went into a couple clothes stores, a shoe store, a video game, music, and movie store, and a pet store. And Opal was having a such a good time.

She liked trying on shoes and clothes with Nya, Skylor, and Pixal, she enjoyed looking at the different movies, music, and video games with the guys, and in the pet store they all enjoyed petting the puppies, kittens, bunnies, and looking at the hamsters, fish, and creepy crawlies.

"I have to say, I like this mall very much." said Opal, as they all walked out of a store. "We knew you'd like it." said Lloyd. Suddenly, there was a loud piercing scream. The teens looked at the scene, and saw a woman lying on the ground, and man running off with the woman's purse.

"Oh my gosh." said Opal. "Ninjas, go!" yelled Lloyd. He, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, and Cole hurried to the scene, leaving Opal confused, while Pixal and Skylor just watched. They leaped over benches and people.

They hurried after the man, but he threw a trash can at them. But Lloyd grabbed the trash can, and got it out of the way. As they got closer, he tried punching and hitting them but they dodged, and got a couple shoves.

Then using his ice powers, Zane froze a spot on the floor. The robber slipped, and fell but tried to get up and run again. But Jay used his lightning powers to shock him and that was it. Nya grabbed the man from his shirt collar, and Cole took the purse.

Everyone cheered as they watched the scene, and Opal, Pixal, and Skylor made their way to to others. Then the woman who had her purse snatched, and a couple security guards showed up. "This is yours, ma'am." said Cole, giving the woman back her purse.

"Thank you, Earth Ninja." said the woman, taking the purse. "Good work, Ninjas." said one of the security guard, as he and the other guard cuffed the robber. "What was that?" asked Opal, completely flabbergasted.

"Well, one of the thing that makes us so popular, Opal is that...we're Ninjas." said Lloyd. "Ninjas?" asked Opal. "Yeah, and we have elemental powers." said Kai, demonstrating by setting his hand on fire.

"Oh my gosh." said Opal. "It's true, we know martial arts, we have specials mechs, and we're taught by a ninja master." said Jay. "And who's that?" asked Opal. "That would be me." said a mysterious voice.

The teens looked to a dark corner, and saw Master Wu appear from the shadows. "Master Wu, what are you doing here?" asked Kai. "While I am a ninja master, I can always find peace at the mall. Also they got some new tea at my favorite tea shop." Wu explained.

He then noticed Opal, who was still surprised. "And who is this?" he asked. "I'm, Opal..Opal Lancaster." Opal said shyly. "She's new in Ninjago City, Sensei." said Zane. "And our new friends." added Skylor.

"Well, it's lovely to make your acquaintance, Opal." said Master Wu. "Thank you, you too. So you guys are really ninjas?" said Opal. "Yes, they even battled Lord Garmadon." said Pixal. "Lord Garmadon? But that's the same name as Lloyd, and..." Opal said, trying to get an understanding on what was happening.

"I understand it's a lot to take in. But we'll be happy to explained it all." said Wu. Then they heard Cole's stomach growl. "(Chuckles), how about we explain it over some lunch?" he asked. Everyone laughed, and made their way to the food court.

* * *

In the food court, everyone explained to Opal about their ninja past over some burgers and fries. "So Lloyd's dad used to be evil and wanted to conquer Ninjago, so Master Wu recruited you six to be ninjas, and you learned martial arts and mechs to defeat him and his army." she said.

"Right." said Nya. "So then when trying to defeat him, Lloyd accidentally lured a giant cat monster that destroyed the city, so while trying to find a weapon that could defeat the cat, you discovered your elemental powers, and Lloyd bonded with his dad."

"Yep." answered Jay. "And in the end Lloyd and his dad made up, and the cat monster became friendly." Opal finished. "Yes, that's the story." said Lloyd. "Whoa, sounds like Ninjago City's had quite the past." said Opal.

"It has. But it's home." said Pixal. "So that's why your dad looks the way he was?" Opal asked Lloyd. "Yeah, but I can assure you he's done with being evil." said Lloyd. "And the four arms?" "He got bit by a snake when he was younger." said Wu.

Well okay then. I'd sure like to see your skills and mechs." said Opal. "Well maybe tomorrow you can come to our headquarters and watch their training." said Wu. "I'd love to." said Opal.

When Mr. Lancaster came to pick her up, she told her dad all about how her new friends were ninjas. "So that's what everyone's always talking about." said Mr. Lancaster, "In the bakery, a lot of people are always talking about the Ninja team that protects Ninjago City from danger."

And at home Opal told her parents about what happened in Ninjago before they came. "Well, who would've known, we moved to a city protected by ninjas." said Mrs. Lancaster. "And who would've thought I'd be friends with them?" added Opal.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

The next morning after breakfast Opal waited downstairs in the bakery for her new friends to come pick her up. "I can't believe I'm going to see a ninja headquarters." said Opal. "It'll be quite an experience." said Mr. Lancaster, as he helped set some muffins in the compartments.

A couple minutes later, Opal's new friends came into the bakery. "Welcome to Ninjago's Baked Goods." said Mr. Lancaster. "Hey guys." she said. "Good morning, Opal, you must be Mr. Lancaster." said Master Wu.

"That's me, the new owner of this bakery." said Mr. Lancaster. "So this is where you live?" asked Nya, looking around. "Yeah, our apartment's upstairs." Opal explained. "Gee you really have a good variety of cakes." said Cole, looking at the different cakes in the display case.

"Yep, would you like to try one?" asked Mr. Lancaster. But before he could answer, Master Wu hit Cole lightly with his staff. "Thank you, Mr. Lancaster, but we have work to do. Perhaps we'll stop by later today." he said.

Opal said goodbye to her dad, and they all left.

* * *

"So where is your headquarters anyway?" asked Opal, as they walked down the street. "We take a secret way there." Said Lloyd. They made sure no one was looking, and then went over to a mailbox.

Opal was confused, what was going on? Kai pushed a secret button on the bottom, and the mailbox moved to reveal a secret tunnel. "Whoa." said Opal. "This is the quickest way to get there." he said.

"Ladies first." said Jay, referring to Nya. Nya just smiled, and she, Skylor, and Pixal went down the chute first. "You coming, Opal?" asked Cole. She snapped out of her trance, and went down the chute as well.

She slid down fast and faster, and when she got to the end, she flopped down on the floor. "Are you okay, Opal?" asked Pixal. "Yeah, I'm fine." Opal answered, as she got up. "You gotta watch the landing." said Skylor.

After the guys, and Master Wu came, they began showing her around. "These mechs are amazing." said Opal. "Thanks, we don't use them as much anymore since we have our elemental powers; but we keep them for keepsakes, and in case there's a huge battle." said Jay.

"Who's is this one?" asked Opal, referring to a black one. "That's mine." said Cole. "It's very nice." said Opal. "Wanna take a closer look?" asked Cole. But before Opal could answer, Master Wu spoke up.

"There'll be plenty of time for a tour after training." he said. "Right, coming Master." said Cole. While the Ninja practiced their moves, Pixal, Skylor, and Opal watched from the sidelines. "So how long have they been ninjas?" Opal asked the two.

"A couple years, it's pretty cool." said Skylor. "And sometimes Master Wu lets us participate in his lessons." said Pixal. "Participate?" asked Opal. She saw how the Ninja broke wooden boards with their hands and feet, and did flips and turns.

"Don't worry, we're not used for target practice." Said Skylor. "We mostly just help them with their stances and positions." Added Pixar. When they were finished training, they showed Opal their different mechs. She saw Cole's first.

"These turn tables are pretty cool. Very...retro." Said Opal. "Thanks, and I used the loud sound waves to knock the bad guys right off their feet." Said Cole. "Wow." said Opal. As Cole helped her put the turn tables in the right position, the others couldn't help but notice the two.

"Looks like Cole's caught the eye of Opal." said Zane. "Yeah." agreed Kai. The guys couldn't wait to start teasing him about it, but the girls thought differently. "I think it's nice." said Pixal. "Yeah, Opal's a pretty nice girl." said Nya.

* * *

After seeing the rest of the mechs, the others were conflicted about what to do next. "We could go back to my dad's bakery." Opal suggested quietly. "Good idea, I could go for something sweet." said Jay.

"And I'd still like to try that cake." Cole added. So back at the bakery, Mr. Lancaster let them pick out some desserts on the house. Kai had a doughnut, Jay got a danish, Cole got two small pieces of chocolate cake, Zane got a cinnamon roll, Lloyd had a blueberry muffin, Nya got a piece of apple pie, Pixal got a coffee cake, Skylor got a cupcake, and even Master Wu got a bran with some tea.

"These pastries are great, Mr. Lancaster." complimented Jay. "Yeah, some of the best." said Skylor. "Why thank you kids. How do you like your muffin, Master Wu?" said Mr. Lancaster. "It's very good, Mr. Lancaster." said Master Wu.

Once everyone had finished their dessert, they thanks Mr. Lancaster, and got ready to leave. But Cole lagged behind. "Hey, Opal, do you think I could get another piece of cake to go?" he asked her.

"Sure." said Opal, getting a piece of chocolate cake and putting in a to go box. "That'll be $2.96." she said. Cole gave her a five dollar bill, and told her to keep the change. "See at school tomorrow, Opal." said Cole, leaving with the others.

"Bye." said Opal.

* * *

That night, as Opal got ready for bed, she thought about her weekend. She'd had a great time with the others, and she really thought they could be her friends. Then she thought about Cole, he was really nice, strong, and funny.

Every time she thought of him, she got really happy, and heart skipped beats. "You know Zha Zha, I think it's official." she said to her kitten. Zha Zha just meowed. "Yes, I have a crush on Cole." she said.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

The next day Opal was in a good mood when she got to school. "I'll see you after school, Opal." said Mrs. Lancaster, as she went to the nurse's office. "Bye, Mom." said Opal, and she went to her locker.

After getting her things, she went to class, once she got there she saw that most of them had arrived, but Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane weren't there yet. "Hi guys." she said walking to her seat. "Hey, Opal." said the others.

As she sat down, she decided to get something clear first. "You know, I was wondering something." she said to them. "Yeah?" asked Lloyd. "Are we friends?" asked Opal slowly. "Of course we are." Said Pixal.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Nya. "Well I wasn't sure where I stood. I mean we've only hung out a couple of times." Opal explained. "Hey you're a nice girl and we like hanging out with you. Therefore we're friends." Said Skylor.

"Yeah, and the other guys agree too." said Lloyd, referring to the ones who weren't there. Opal smiled, it felt good hearing that. A few minutes before the first bell rang, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole came into the classroom.

"Hey, guys." said Jay. "Where were you guys?" asked Nya. "Ah, we just had some business to take care of in the parking lot." answered Kai. "What kind of business?" asked Opal. "Some of the older jocks were picking on some freshman, so we stepped in." Zane explained.

"I hope you guys didn't get into a fight." said Skylor. "No, we just stepped in and stood up to them. We said, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?", and they backed off." said Cole. "I guess they don't want to take their chances with the Ninja." said Opal.

"You got that right, Opal." said Cole, smiling at her. Opal blushed at Cole smiling at her, but she hope no one else saw. When the bell rang, and the teacher came in class started.

* * *

All throughout the day Opal felt really happy being around Cole and got butterflies in her stomach whenever he talked to her. In between classes, she went to the restrooms, and saw that Nya, Pixal, and Skylor were in there as well.

"Hello, Opal." said Pixal. "Hi guys. So is this a thing where we hang out in the girls' room?" Opal asked. "Sort of while we like hanging out with guys, it's nice for us to just hang out as girls." explained Skylor.

"I see." said Opal, walking up to join the conversation. "We're thinking about having a slumber party at my house on Friday." said Nya. "That sounds like fun." said Opal. "Yeah, so do you want to go?" asked Skylor.

"You're actually inviting me?" asked Opal. "Yeah, we're friends now." said Nya. "Right, sorry. It's just been a long time since I was invited to a slumber party." Opal explained. "How long is a long time?" asked Pixal.

"Last slumber party I went to I was six." Opal admitted. "Well consider this your invitation. Opal how'd you like to come to my slumber party?" asked Nya. "I'd love to." Opal answered.

That evening, Opal asked her parents permission to go to the slumber party. "Of course, you can go." Said Mr. Lancaster. "You're becoming quite the popular girl." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "No, I just have friends." Said Opal.

* * *

Through the week, the girls talked about the upcoming slumber party, and Opal was really looking forward to it. But she hoped she would be able to keep up. The last time she spent the night at a friend's house, they played with dolls, watched princess movies, and made a tent out of sheets.

So to prepare, Opal googled things that teenaged girls do at slumber parties. She made a list of things, and when Friday came she was ready. "So you girls looking forward to your little girl party?" Asked Kai. "We are, bro." Said Nya.

"I hope we won't disturb your evening, Kai." Said Opal. "Don't worry about it. I won't be home anyway." Kai replied. "Correct, we guys are all sleeping over at my home." Said Zane. "It's gonna be a blast, and it'll be Opal's first time in years." said Skylor.

"Yeah, can't wait for it." said Opal. School couldn't let out fast enough, as the girls went home and packed their bags. "This is going to be so much fun Zha Zha." said Opal, as she packed. The small kitten meowed.

"Hey, Opal I have something for you to bring to the party." called Mr. Lancaster. After Opal left the room, Zha Zha was curious as to what was in the bag, so she looked inside, but fell in. When Opal came back in, she quickly zipped up her bag, put it over her shoulder, and left.

* * *

"Thanks for the chocolate cupcakes, Dad." said Opal, as he father drove her to Nya's house. "No problems, compliments of the bakery." said Mr. Lancaster. When they got to Nya'splace, they met her and Kai's parents, Ray and Maya.

"It's nice to meet you, Opal." said Maya. "Kai and Nya have told us about you." said Ray. "It's nice to meet you two." Opal said. "Yes, thanks for having Opal for the night." Said Mr. Lancaster. "No problem." Said Ray.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart." Said Mr. Lancaster, leaving. "Bye, Dad." Said Opal. The two led Opal inside, and told them the girls were upstairs in Nya's room. She knocked on the door, and Nya's voice said, "Come on in."

Going inside she saw that the other two were already there. "Hello Opal, glad you made it." Said Pixal. "So am I. So what do we do first? Give each makeovers, do our hair, or facials?" Opal asked.

"Gee sounds like you did research on slumber parties." Commented Skylor. "I just wanted to be prepared." Opal said. "First we should get changed into our pajamas." Said Nya. So the girls pulled their jammies out of their bags, but Opal got a surprise when she opened her bag.

"Meow." Said Zha Zha. "Zha Zha, what are you doing in there?" Asked Opal, picking up her kitten. "Opal, what's that?" Asked Nya. "It's my kitten, Zha Zha. She must've been in my bag." Opal explained.

"Aww, she's so cute." Said Pixal, petting the cat. "Thanks, I'd better call my dad and tell him to come get her." Said Opal. But Zha Zha protested, she wanted to stay and she expressed her feelings by hissing.

"I don't think she likes that idea." Said Skylor. "She can stay if that's okay." Said Nya. "Okay if it's okay with you guys. Looks like you're gonna have your first slumber party too, girl." Said Opal, petting her.

Once all the girls were in their pajamas, the party began. First they decided to do each other's hair. "Your hair looks great in a braid, Skylor." Complimented Opal. "Thanks, it's a nice break from a ponytail." Said Skylor.

"I really like the curls you gave me, Opal." Said Pixal. "Thanks I try my best." Opal replied. "You know, I'm really glad I choose to grow my hair out." Said Nya. "What was your hair like before?" Asked Opal.

"I had my hair in a short bob style." Nya answered. "Now it's your turn." Said Skylor, referring to Opal. "Okay." Said Opal. Working together the three combed, brushed, and styled Opal's hair.

By the time they were done, Opal's hair was in a two braided ponytails. "I love it." She said looking in the mirror. "Meow." Said Zha Zha. "Hey, let's do Zha Zha's fur." Suggested Pixal. "Good idea." Said Nya.

With a brush and some ribbons, the girls made Zha Zha look purrfect. "So adorable. Anyone got a camera?" Asked Opal. "I got my phone." Said Skylor. The girls then took selfies of themselves and with Zha Zha.

"So what's next?" Asked Pixal. "This." Nya answered, hitting her with a pillow. With that a massive pillow fight started, with laughing, playful insults, and popping. The girls were having so much fun they almost forgot Zha Zha was there, they remembered when Skylor accidentally stepped on her tail.

"Sorry about that, Zha Zha." She apologized. They continue pillow fighting m, until they all flopped down out of breathe. "Whew, that was definitely more fun than gym class." Said Opal. "It was almost as fun as training." Added Nya.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Nya. The door opened and Ray peeked inside. "Your pizzas are here, Nya." He said. "Awesome." She said. "I'm starving." Agreed Pixal. They went downstairs, and brought up their pizza with chips, soda, and Opal's dad's cupcakes.

* * *

Then they watched a movie, sang songs, and gave each other facials. Then as they waited for the cream to dry they talked. "So Nya how do you like dating Jay?" Asked Skylor. "I'm really liking it. How's my brother for you?" Nya said back.

"He's great." "You two are dating someone?" Asked Opal. "Yes, and I'm dating Zane." Said Pixal. "Guess I'm odd girl out here." said Opal, stroking Zha Zha. "Well maybe not. Is there anyone you have your eyes on?" asked Nya.

Opal blushed and her face heated up. "Oh, well, I can't wait really say." she said. "It wouldn't happen to be a certain earth ninja would it?" asked Pixal. Opal looked surprised. "How did you.."

"To be honest Opal, it was kinda obvious." said Skylor. Opal looked embarrassed. "But don't worry, your secret's safe with us." said Pixal. "And we'll be more than happy to help you." said Nya. Opal smiled happily at hearing that.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review and if u have any ideas for what should happen next, add them 2 your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

A few days after the sleepover, Opal and her mom were at the dentists' office for her annual cleaning and checkup. But though Opal was a teenager, she was slightly afraid of the dentist, she'd been ever since she was a kid.

They went inside and went up to the front desk. "Excuse me, my daughter has an appointment with Dr. Thyme." Mrs. Lancaster called. Out from the room, to their surprise came Garmadon wearing a light blue shirt and khakis.

"Why hello, ladies." he said. "Mr. Garmadon, this is a surprise." said Mrs. Lancaster. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked Opal. "This is my new job, I'm the new receptionist." Garmadon explained.

"Well, good for you. And Opal has an appointment today." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Yes you do. Have a seat, and you'll be called soon." Garmadon told them. As they waited in the waiting room, Opal looked around trying to take her mind off her fear.

"Opal Lancaster." called a nurse. "See you when you get out, honey." Mrs. Lancaster told her daughter, as Opal got up and followed her. They went to an examination room where Opal sat in the chair, the nurse put a bib on her, and started to clean her teeth.

"You have very nice teeth." The nurse complimented, as she finished the cleaning. "Thanks." Opal said. "Now we're just go get your x-rays." She said. They went to a different room, where the nurse took an x-ray of Opal's teeth.

After they were taken, Opal went back to the examination room to wait for Dr. Thyme. A couple minutes later, he walked in. "So you're Opal Lancaster, how're you doing?" he asked. "Fine." Opal answered.

"Now let's take a look at those biters." Said Dr. Thyme. The dentist looked Opal's teeth. "You brush and floss often?" He asked. "Every morning and every night." Opal answered. "Well you have some nice opals. (Chuckles) get it? I usually say pearly whites, but since your name's Opal, you have opals." Dr. Thyme joked.

"I gotcha." Said Opal. The nurse came back in and put the x-rays on a screen. "Miss Lancaster's x-rays are up." She said. "Well let's take a look see." He said. The two looked over the pictures, as Opal sat in the chair wringing her hands.

"Well, Opal, you may brush and floss, but it appears you have a small cavity." said Dr. Thyme. "Great." Said Opal, sarcastically. "But we can fix it. We'll set up an appointment for tomorrow after school." he said.

After telling Mrs. Lancaster about the cavity, they set up a time, and left the office.

* * *

The next day at school, Opal told her friends that she'd be going to the dentist. "Don't worry, Opal Dr. Thyme's a good guy." said Kai. "Yeah, he fixed my tooth when I chipped it." added Nya. "But I've never actually had a cavity before. Does it hurt much?" asked Opal.

"No not really, after you get the shot you don't feel a thing." explained Jay. "Shot!" Opal shrieked in her mind. "Jay, are you trying to scare the girl?" asked Skylor. "Sorry." Jay apologized. It was official, after school she was gonna be in a world of pain.

* * *

Once school was over, Opal's mother took her back to the dentist's office. "Opal, I have to go home and help your father with some things. Will you be okay here by yourself?" asked Mrs. Lancaster. Opal didn't know what to say.

She was nervous of getting her first cavity filled, but she was fifteen not five for crying out loud. She didn't need to hold her mom's hand. "I'll be fine." she finally replied. "Your dad will be picking you up. See you later." said Mrs. Lancaster.

Opal got out, and her mom left. She went into the building, and signed in. "Back again, Opal?" asked Garmadon. "Yep, gotta get a cavity filled." Opal answered. "Don't worry, I've been blown up, shot at, and pummeled. If I can survive that you can survive a filling." Garmadon told her.

"Thanks." she said, and she waited to be called. "This has got to be the longest day of my life." she whispered to herself. The door opened, and she looked up to see a familiar face coming inside.

Her face heated up when she saw Cole. "Hey, Opal." he greeted. "Oh, Cole, hi." said Opal shyly. "I didn't know your appointment would be close to mine." he said, sitting next to her. "Small world I guess." Opal replied.

He noticed that she seemed tense and nervous. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine, why?" Opal covered up. "You seem scared, nervous about your filling?" "Maybe a little, especially the shot part." she admitted.

"I've gotten fillings before, and it's just a pinch." Cole told her. "Really?" asked Opal. "Yeah, and it only takes a second." "Opal Lancaster." Called a nurse. "Well this is it." Said Opal. "Remember it'll only hurt for a second." Cole reminded her.

Opal nodded, and followed the nurse back. She sat in the chair and waited for Dr. Thyme. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Stay calm Opal. It's just a shot, and it'll be over in a second." She told herself.

Then he and the nurse came in. "Good afternoon, Opal. You ready to get that tooth fixed?" He asked. "I guess." She replied. "Well just give us a second." Said Dr. Thyme. The two got the tools ready, and Opal waited.

"Hey Opal." said a voice. Everyone looked up, and saw Cole with another nurse. "You can use these." he told her, coming into the room with his black headsets, and ipod. "Thanks." said Opal, taking them.

"You can get them back to me later." he told her, and went back to follow the nurse. Opal put the headsets on, and played a song. "All right, Opal, you ready?" asked the nurse. "As I'll ever be."

The nurse put a special tool in her mouth to hold it open, and Dr. Thyme got the injection ready. "Now Opal you're going to feel a tiny pinch." he said. Opal shut her eyes and clenched her fists.

"All done." he said. Opal opened her eyes, and felt her tongue and mouth go numb, and then they went to work on filling her cavity.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the procedure was finished. "Well Opal, we're all done." said Dr. Thyme. She took off the headsets, and could feel where her mouth was worked on. "The swelling and soreness should be gone by tomorrow."

"Okay." said Opal. The nurse helped her outside, where her dad was waiting for her. "How'd it go, sweetie?" asked Mr. Lancaster. "It went okay." Opal mumbled. He helped his daughter outside, into the car, and drove home.

 **That's chapter 9, PLZ review and don't 4get 2 review chapter 8 also.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

The next day, Opal's cheek had gone to normal, and her mouth stopped hurting. She and her mom had just arrived at school, and the two went inside and went their separate ways. After stopping at her locker, she went to her class where her friends already were.

"Hi guys." she greeted. "Hey Opal." the others said. "Hey, Cole here are your headsets back, thanks for letting me use them." Opal said, giving him back the sets. "No problem, having something to drown out the sound of the drill always helps me." Cole told her.

"By the way, Lloyd, I saw your dad there. He seems really happy." said Opal. "Yeah, he says he's really enjoying being a receptionist." said Lloyd.

When class began before the teacher spoke, an announcement came on over the intercom. "Attention everyone, this a reminder that Ninjago City High School's annual fall dance is coming up next month." said the principal.

The students began chattering. "The fall dance?" asked Opal. "Yeah, every year the school has a fall dance, it's really fun." said Zane. "Yeah, we dress up, there's great music, a DJ, dancing, and good food." explained Pixal.

"It sounds like it could be fun." said Opal. "Especially since we're the dance committee." said Jay. "Really?" asked Opal. "Yeah, we're in charge of planning the dance from the decorations to the food." explained Lloyd.

"Sounds like fun." "Would you like to join up?" Skylor offered. "Really, you'd like me to join?" "Sure, you're our friend, and it's easy." said Kai. "Then okay, I'm joining up." said Opal. "All right, students now that that's out of the way, it's time to get started." said the teacher.

* * *

At lunch they talked about the dance. "So we need to pick a theme, food, music, figure who the DJ should be, and decorate the gym." said Zane, reading a list. "Sounds like a lot of work." said Opal. "It is, but it's tons of fun." said Jay.

"What kind of theme should we have?" asked Pixal. "Hmm, well maybe since it's fall we should do like an Enchanted Forest type of theme." suggested Nya. "No offense sis, but that's kinda middle school-ish. We need something more high school." said Kai.

"Well do you have any ideas bro?" Nya shot back. "Well, not yet, but I'll get one eventually." said Kai. "I may have an idea." Opal pipped up. "What is it?" Asked Lloyd. "We could do like an Alice in Wonderland theme." Opal explained.

It had been her favorite movie as a kid, and when she first came to the city, she felt like Alice when she first went to Wonderland. "You know that's a pretty good idea." Said Jay. "That could work." Said Zane.

They all agreed, they'd go with the theme "Alice in Wonderland". "Good idea, Opal." Complimented Cole. "Thanks." Opal answered, she could feel her face heating up.

* * *

After lunch they made their way back to their classroom. "So Skylor, you want to be my date for the dance?" asked Kai. "Well...sure why not?" Skylor answered. "(Chuckles), well it didn't take long for you to get a date, Kai." said Nya.

"No time like the present, sis." Kai explained. That made Opal think. She didn't really attend that many dances back in Fallon, but she knew that most of students who attended dances had dates. Perhaps she could ask Cole to be her date.

When they got to their next class, they all took their seats. As the school day went on, Opal's friends got their dates. Jay asked Nya, and Pixal and Zane decided they'd go together. When the final bell rang, most of the kids went home, but the dance committee stayed behind to discuss the plans.

Luckily Mrs. Lancaster said it would be okay, and that she'd see Opal later. "Okay, let's meet in the computer lab, then we can go over more details." said Nya. "I'll meet you there in a minute, I gotta pick some things up from my locker." said Opal.

"Okay, see you there." said Pixal. As the others went to the lab, Opal went to her locker. As she got her things, she heard loud voices. She looked up and saw that the cheer leading squad had surrounded Lloyd and Cole.

Then it hit Opal. Cole was a member of the Ninja, and one of the more popular guys in school, so there were lots of girls who'd want to go to the dance with him. "Oh, Opal what were you thinking? You're still the shy new girl, what chance do you have?" she said in her mind.

She just got her things, and went to the computer lab.

* * *

"Okay, if we're gonna have an Alice in Wonderland theme, we have to make the gym look like Wonderland." Said Nya. "So that means everything has to be brightly colored, we need white rabbits, teacups, and Cheshire Cats." Said Zane.

"Right, and for food we'll have the usual hors d'oeuvres, such as pigs in blankets, cheese cubes, and fruit and vegetable sticks, but we'll need some sweets." said Skylor. "Hey Opal, since your dad owns a bakery, do you think he'd mind catering?" asked Jay.

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Opal answered. "Great, and we'll have soundtrack from the movie for background music, and we'll play modern songs to dance to." Cole said. "Good idea." said Pixal. "Well, this seems like a good place to stop, we'll pick up more tomorrow." said Nya.

The teens said their goodbyes, and made their ways home. As Opal rode home with her mother who'd came to pick her up, she wondered if she stood a chance at being Cole's date to the dance.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

When Opal got home, she immediately went to her dad, and told him about the dance. "You're on the dance committee, good for you sweetie." said Mr. Lancaster. "Thanks, Dad. And I was wondering do you think you could supply the treats for the event?" asked Opal.

"Well, I can't say no to that. Just take a menu, and let me know how many of each thing you want." Opal took a menu, then went upstairs to the apartment. Up in her room, she was doing her homework, while Zha Zha was sitting on her lap.

"And that's the last of it. Okay, Zha Zha, you gotta get up now." said Opal. The kitten opened her eyes, and jumped off her owner's lap. Opal got up, and lied on her bed, she was still thinking about the dance, and Cole.

"Well I am his friend, maybe he would want to go with me. But then again there are tons of other girls who are more fit to be his date. Why must high school be so complicated?" she said to herself, tossing her pillow over her face.

"Opal, dinner." called Mrs. Lancaster. She got up, and Zha Zha followed her to the kitchen. After filling Zha Zha's bowl, Opal sat down at the dinner table. "So how is it on the dance committee, honey?" Asked Mrs. Lancaster.

"It's pretty cool. The theme's gonna be Alice in Wonderland." Opal answered. "That sounds like fun." Said Mr. Lancaster. "Yeah it'll be fun." "And I'll be there watching." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "What?" Asked Opal, confused.

"I sighed up to be a parent chaperone. And the school thought it would be a good idea to have a nurse there." Mrs. Lancaster explained. "Oh great." Opal said in her mind. First she had to worry about asking Cole to the dance, now she had to worry about her mom embarrassing her.

* * *

The next day at school, Opal showed her friends the menu. "I think we should have these chocolate chip cookies." Said Kai, circling it on the menu. "We should definitely have brownies." Added Jay.

"And as an extra let's throw in some mini eclairs." Said Nya. "Great, and about four dozen of each should be enough." Said Skylor. "I can already taste the treats." Said Cole. "Thanks for giving us hook up, Opal." Said Zane.

"No problem. Just as a heads up my mom's gonna be a chaperone for the dance." She said. "That's cool." Said Skylor. "I just hope she doesn't embarrass me." Said Opal. "I've been there. My parents chaperoned the dance last year." Said Jay.

"(Chuckles) yeah, when the dance music started, they showed off their moves." Cole told Opal. Opal giggled, as Jay blushed. "If it makes you feel any better, Opal my mom volunteered to be a chaperone too." Said Lloyd.

"Thanks, Lloyd that helps." "So are you gonna get a date for the dance Opal?" Asked Pixal. Opal's face turned slightly red. Luckily the bell rang, alerting students that it was time for classes to start.

"Saved by the bell." Opal whispered.

* * *

School went on as usual, and when it let out Opal left with her mom. "Now I just have a quick stop to make before heading home." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Okay, Mom." Opal replied. They drove down road, and stopped in front of a tea shop.

They got out of the car, and walked inside. "Now your father asked me to pick up some green tea. Now where is it?" Said Mrs. Lancaster. As her mom looked for the tea, Opal thought about the dance and Cole.

"Maybe I should just forget about it." She said to herself. "You shouldn't step out of battle before you even strike." Said a mysterious voice. Opal looked up, and saw Master Wu standing behind the counter.

"Oh, Master Wu. Hello." Said Opal. "Hello Opal, nice to you again. Is something troubling you?" Asked Wu. "I don't want to bother you with teenage girl problems." Said Opal. "I'm a old man, I've heard tons of problems, and I've also provided advice." Wu told her.

Opal looked at him, and saw he looked sincere at wanting to hear her problem. "Well, Master Wu I have this thing for Cole, and I want to ask him to the dance. But I don't think he'd want to go with me." Opal explained.

"And why not?" Asked Wu. "Because I'm just a wallflower he's the Earth Ninja and one of the most popular guys at school. Guys like that usually go out with cheerleaders, queen bees, and other popular girls." She answered.

"Well Opal, here's what I see. I see a kind, bright, beautiful, sensitive young lady. Who's just as good as any popular girl." He told her. Opal smiled, if that's who she truly was then she did have a chance.

"Opal, I found the tea." Said Mrs. Lancaster coming over. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Lancaster." Wu greeted. "Oh, Master Wu hello. You shop here?" Asked Mrs. Lancaster. "I happen to own this place." Wu replied.

"Really?" Asked Opal, surprised. "Hey, an old master's gotta make a living." Wu replied. Opal and her mom chuckled at that. Mrs. Lancaster paid for the tea, and the two left. "Have a nice day, ladies. And remember what I said, Opal." Said Wu to them.

"Thanks, Master Wu." Said Opal. They got to the car, and drove back home.

* * *

Up in her room, Opal was talking to Zha Zha. "Master Wu said himself I'm just as good as any popular girl. So I'm going to ask Cole to be my date." Said Opal. Zha Zha just meowed, and then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said. Her mom peered into the room. "Hey, sweetie. I was just wondering what were you thanking Master Wu for?" asked Mrs. Lancaster. "Oh, he was just giving me some advice. To...asking Cole to the dance." Opal told her mother.

"Aw Opal, that's so sweet." said Mrs. Lancaster, hugging her daughter. "Uh, yeah, but can you do me a favor and not tell dad just yet?" said Opal. "Why?" asked Mrs. Lancaster. "Well it may just be me, but I don't think he's gonna take the idea of his only daughter asking a guy out very well." Opal explained.

"Well, I'll let you tell him when you're ready." said Mrs. Lancaster. Opal smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

 **That's chapter 11, plz review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

The next day at school, the gang had all their ideas ready, and were ready to start on the dance plans. And Opal was finally going to ask Cole if he'd be her date. They were currently walking to class when she decided to bring it up.

"So so all you guys have dates for the dance?" Asked Opal. "You know we do." Said Kai, referring to himself, Skylor, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Pixal. "What about you guys?" She asked Lloyd and Cole. "I'm just gonna straggle." Lloyd answered.

"I don't have a date yet." Replied Cole. "Yes." Opal said in her mind. When they got to class, their teacher assigned partners to read and take notes on an article. Cole and Opal were paired together.

This was the perfect time to ask him. "So Cole I was wondering something?" She started. "What is it?" Cole asked. "If you were planning on going to the dance, would you...consider being...my date?" Opal asked unsure.

"You want to be my date for the dance?" asked Cole. "Well yeah. Of course if you don't want to I completely understand." said Opal. But before Cole could answer, the teacher told them to get back to work, and talk after class.

So they quickly went back to work, even though Opal felt very awkward.

* * *

When class was over, Opal quickly made her way to her next one. "Opal, wait." Called a voice. Opal looked over her shoulder, and saw Cole walking towards her. "Oh no." She whispered. As Cole got closer, Opal spoke first.

"Look Cole, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so blunt." "No, it's okay. Actually I was going to say yes." Cole replied. Opal couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, really. I mean you're a nice girl a good friend, I'd be glad to be your date." Said Cole.

Opal blushed. "Thanks, thank you very much." She said. "Your welcome. See you later." Said Cole, and he went to his next class. Opal couldn't believe what had just happened. She went to the restrooms, made sure she was the only one in there before letting out a loud squeal.

* * *

She was so happy, she told her girlfriends. "Nice job, Opal." said Nya. "Yeah, good for you." added Pixal. "So now we all have dates." said Skylor. "This is going to be a great dance. I haven't been to a dance in a while." said Opal.

"How long is a while?" asked Nya. "Well, let me see." said Opal, trying to remember. The last dance she could remember going to was in 6th grade. The dance was right after school, everyone wore their plain school clothes, and there was pizza and cheesy kids' music.

"It's been like four years." said Opal. "Well you're in for a treat, high school dances are much more fun than middle school ones." Said Skylor.

* * *

Later than afternoon, Opal was rummaging through closet for a dress. "I must have at least one formal dress." She said to herself. She threw another one of her shirts on her bed, and it covered up Zha Zha.

"Meow." She said. "Oh, sorry, Zha Zha." Said Opal, getting the clothes off her. "It's official, girl I have nothing to wear to this dance." So she went to her mom, who was watching TV in the living room. "So do you think we could go shopping, Mom?" She asked.

"We'll see, Opal. But I'm sure we can get over to the mall sometime." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Thanks, Mom." Said Opal. As she went back to her room, she realized she'd forgotten to give the list of treats her and her friends decided to have for the dance.

So she hurried downstairs to the bakery, with the list in hand. "Hey, Dad here's the list of treats we'd like for the dance." She told her father. Mr. Lancaster took the list, and looked it over. "Well Opal, you'll have some tasty treats for your dance." He said.

Opal gave her dad a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad." She said, and went back upstairs.

 **That's chapter 12 plz review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

As the days went by Opal helped the others get ready for the dance. They looked at the movie to get ideas for decorations, made posters advertising the dance and letting everyone know of the theme.

And Opal was having the time of her life. She enjoyed talking with her friends about the dance, going over the plans, and answering questions that the other students had about the dance. Then when Saturday came, Mrs. Lancaster took Opal to the mall.

"So do you know what kind of dress you want?" asked Mrs. Lancaster, as they walked into a store. "I don't know, but I want it to be perfect, and I'll know it when I see it." Opal answered. When they got to the formal dress section Opal looked at some of the gowns.

"Hey honey, how about this dress?" Asked Mrs. Lancaster. Opal looked up, and cringed. The dress her mother had picked out was a pink dress with puffy sleeves, with lots of frills and ruffles. "Uh, I don't think so, Mom." Opal replied.

Luckily Mrs. Lancaster put the dress back. As she kept looking for a dress, she heard familiar voices. "Hey, Opal." it said. She turned around, and saw Nya, Skylor, and Pixal. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Opal.

"We came to help Pixal pick out some new shoes." Skylor replied. Opal remembered that, yesterday they asked her if she wanted to come, but she'd told them she already had plans with her mother. "It's quite a coincidence running into you here." said Pixal.

"I'm just dress shopping." Opal told them. "Opal, you find anything yet?" asked Mrs. Lancaster, coming over. It was then Opal realized she was shopping with her mother, hopefully this wouldn't end up like it does in TV.

"Oh, hello girls." Mrs. Lancaster said to the other girls. "You guys remember my mom, the school nurse?" Opal asked. "Hey, Mrs. L." Said Nya. "Hi." said Skylor. "Hello." said Pixal. "Opal, and I were just shopping for a dress she can wear to the dance, would you care to join us?" Mrs. Lancaster asked.

Opal felt her face heart up. "Sure why not." said Skylor. "I already found my shoes, so I'd like to." said Pixal. "I'm in." said Nya. "Oh boy, I hope Mom doesn't embarrass me or they get weirded out by her." thought Opal.

Soon they were all looking for a dress for Opal. "Do you know what color you want?" asked Nya. "I'm thinking about purple." Opal answered. "Can you be a little more specific than that, Opal. I mean there's light purple, dark purple, lavender, lilac." Mrs. Lancaster listed.

"Gee, I never thought about that." said Opal, slightly worried. "Well then there's only one thing to do." said Skylor. "And what's that?" "You try on a dress of each shade, until you find the one you like." Pixal replied.

"Good idea, Pixal." Said Mrs. Lancaster. So Opal picked out a dress of each shade of purple, and went into the dressing rooms. "You know this takes me back to my high school days." Said Mrs. Lancaster.

"What were you like in high school, Mrs. Lancaster?" Asked Skylor. "Oh I've got to say, I was the nice girl everybody liked." Mrs. Lancaster told them. Opal stepped out of the room in a short dark purple dress with mid length sleeves.

"What do you think about this one?" Asked Opal. "Hmm, it's nice but not exactly one for a high school dance." Said Pixal. "I'd have to agree, honey." said Mrs. Lancaster. "Then I'll try another one." said Opal, going back into the room.

"So I was wondering how's Opal getting along?" Mrs. Lancaster asked the girls. "Oh, she's great." said Nya. "Yeah, she's a nice girl. The guys like her too." agreed Pixal. Then Opal came out again wearing a long strapless lavender dress.

"How about this one?" "Hmm, maybe a little too formal." Nya told her. The other dresses weren't that much better, a short puffy lilac dress made her look too childish. And a light purple dress was too frumpy.

"Well this is the last one." said Opal before coming out. She stepped out wearing a medium length regular purple chiffon dress with straps instead of sleeves. "Opal, that dress is perfect." said Skylor. "You really think so?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, it's nice fitting, flattering, and it's perfect for this event." said Pixal. "And you look beautiful." Mrs. Lancaster declared. Opal looked at herself in the mirrors, and had to admit she really did look good, and she did like the dress.

"Then I'll take it." Opal declared. After paying for the dress and a nice pair of shoes, Mrs. Lancaster gave a suggestion. "Well all this shopping's made me hungry, why don't we all go get some pizza, my treat?"

"I'm all for that." said Skylor. "I could eat." added Pixal. "Thanks, Mrs. Lancaster." said Nya. "Thanks, Mom." said Opal. And they all went to the food court, the girls found a table while Mrs. Lancaster ordered the pizza.

"Opal your mom's so cool." Nya complimented. "You really think so?" asked Opal. "Yeah, she's really nice." agreed Pixal. "You're lucky." said Skylor. Opal smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Pizza's here, girls." Said Mrs. Lancaster coming over with the food.

And they all sat and ate their pizza.

 **That's chapter 13, plz review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

On Saturday, which was the day of the dance Opal and all her friends spent the afternoon getting ready. At Kai and Nya's house they were arguing over the bathroom. "I said, I got to it first, sis." argued Kai.

"No way, bro. I got to it first." Nya argued back. "All right, you two, what's wrong?" asked Maya, their mother. "I gotta use the bathroom first." Nya and Kai said at the same time. Then they started arguing again.

Their dad, Ray then came up, and whistled. "All right, you two, we're gonna fix this in the simplest way possible." he said. He took out a coin, and flipped it. "Call it." he said. "Heads." said Kai. "Tails." said Nya.

When the coin came down, Ray looked at it. "Ladies first." he said. "Yes." whispered Nya, as she went into the bathroom. "But Nya, you can spend twenty minutes in there, then it's Kai's turn, and after another twenty minutes it'll be your turn again, understand?" asked Ray.

"Got it, Dad." said Nya, as she slammed the door. Kai waited his turn, but you could see he wasn't happy.

* * *

At Jay's home, he was just finishing up his shower. "This is the night Jay. You're gonna knock the socks off Nya." He said to himself in his mirror. As he changed clothes, there was a knock at his door. "Sweetie, do you want some dinner?" Asked Edna, peeking her head in the door.

"Mom, I told you there's going to be food at the dance." said Jay. "You can't have a good time with only small h'dourves and sweets. Come and have a little dinner." said Edna, and she closed the door.

Jay groaned, and after putting on some clothes, he went downstairs.

* * *

Pixal was in her room, polishing her face, and putting on her makeup. "Almost ready for the dance, Pixal?" Asked Cyrus Borg, her father. "Almost, Dad." She replied. "Well I'll be waiting for downstairs." Said Cyrus, as he wheeled himself away.

* * *

Cole had just gotten into his suit, and was combing his hair. "I wonder what Opal will be wearing?" He thought to himself. "Son, are you almost ready? We're gonna have to go soon." Said Lou, his dad. "I'm just about ready, Dad." Cole told him.

* * *

Zane was all dressed in his suit, and had his hair combed and ready. "Ready to go, Zane?" Asked Dr. Julian, his father. "I'm ready, Father." Zane answered. He went downstairs so he could leave.

* * *

Skylor had just gotten into her dress, and was doing up her hair. "Skylor, how are you doing up there?" Called Chen, her dad from downstairs. "Oh I'm just fine, Dad." Skylor called back.

* * *

And at Opal's apartment, her mom was helping her get ready. "There, take a look at yourself." Said Mrs. Lancaster. Opal looked in her mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, she had on purple eye shadow and red lipstick.

Her makeup really matched her dress. "Mom, I look fantastic. I don't even look like myself." said Opal. "Of course you do, beautiful Opal." said Mrs. Lancaster. "You all dressed, sweetie?" asked Mr. Lancaster.

"Yes, Dad, what do you think?" Opal asked, twirling around. "You look absolutely beautiful." Mr. Lancaster complimented. "Just one for thing." said Mrs. Lancaster. She went to her bedroom, and came out with a jewelry box.

She opened it to reveal a silver necklace, and in the middle was an opal stone. "Wow, it's beautiful." said Opal. Mrs. Lancaster put it on her, and then they took pictures. "Well we better get going." said Opal.

"The baked goods are all in the back of the car." said Mr. Lancaster. "Thanks, Dad." said Opal, giving her father a quick hug. "Have a great time, sweetie." said Mr. Lancaster.

* * *

The two drove to the school, and when they got there, they saw most of the students and staff had already arrived. "You need help, Mom?" asked Opal, as she got out of the car. "No, you go on ahead and find your friends, I'll get some other help." said Mrs. Lancaster.

"Okay." Said Opal. She walked into the gym, and looked around. The place looked like another world. Colored lights filled room, music played in the background, and streamers, balloons, and pictures from the movie were all over the walls.

"Opal." Called a voice. She looked over and saw her friends waving her over. "Hi, guys, you look great." she said. Indeed they did. Kai wore a black suit with a red tie and shirt. Jay wore a blue suit, and Cole a black one.

Zane had on a white shirt with a dark gray jacket and pants. Lloyd's suit was green and black. Nya wore a red dress with short sleeves. Skylor's dress was a long orange one shoulder. And Pixal's dress was a strapless silver one. "So do you." Cole complimented his date.

Opal blushed, and said, "Thanks." "Well now that we're all here, let's party." Said Jay. They all spread out with their dates. Kai and Skylor went onto the dance floor, Jay and Nya talked for a bit on the sidelines, Pixal and Zane were by the DJ, and Lloyd was talking to some girls who'd straggled to the dance.

Opal and Cole were by the punch table. "This is amazing." said Opal, as she watched the scene. "Yeah, great idea with the theme being Alice in Wonderland." complimented Cole. "Thanks...so you want to dance?" Opal asked slowly.

"Sure." said Cole, and he offered his hand to her. She took and they went to the dance floor. From the sidelines, Koko and Mrs. Lancaster were watching the kids. "Looks like the kids are having a good time." Koko observed.

"Yes, it's so nice to see Opal enjoying herself with her friends." said Mrs. Lancaster. "You know normally I'd go out there and show the kids some moves. But I don't want to embarrass Lloyd." Said Koko.

"I understand, Opal was a little worried I'd embarrass her when I told her I was a chaperone." Said Mrs. Lancaster. "Kids." Koko replied. Mrs. Lancaster nodded in agreement. "This is so much fun." said Opal.

"Much better than those middle school dances, eh Opal?" asked Kai, as danced near her. "You know it." she answered. After they got tired of dancing, they went to eat. "Your dad makes great treats, Opal." Complimented Nya, eating a brownie.

"Thanks." Said Opal, eating a pig in a blanket. "Yeah be sure to tell him thanks for providing some of the food." Said Pixal. Suddenly the music turned slow and soft, which meant it was time for couples to slow dance.

"Nya?" Asked Jay, holding out his hand. "Let's dance." She said, taking his hand. "Shall make our way to the dance floor?" Zane asked Pixal. "We shall." Pixal answered. "Wanna dance, Skylor?" Kai asked her.

"Sure." Skylor said. Lloyd went over, and asked a girl if she wanted to dance with him. "May I have this dance?" Cole asked. "Yes." Said Opal. The walked out to the dance floor, Opal put her hands on his shoulders, and Cole carefully put his hands around her waist.

They slowly danced together. As they looked into each other's eyes it felt like a dream. "You know something Cole, I think moving to Ninjago City's the best thing that ever happened to me." she told him.

"I have to agree, if you didn't I'd never would've met you." Cole agreed. The next thing they knew they were beginning to lean in closer together. The next thing they knew, their lips touched, and they were in a passionate kiss.

From afar, Master Wu was watching in the shadows. "Now that's the way to end a story." he said smiling.

 **The End**


End file.
